Dark Seduction
by TwistedLittleAngel
Summary: They've always expected him to be in control. He's their savior, he has to. So what happens when they find out that their savior wants someone to take away his precious control? It's always the forbidden that entices the sweetest... M/M Slash, D/s.
1. For Your Entertainment

**A/N: So this story idea randomly appeared in a day dream and it refused to leave me alone until I wrote it, so enjoy **

**WARNING: M/M slash. Don't like, don't read. The warnings are clearly posted in the summary, so no flames please….**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or ideas nor do I make any profit off of this story. My only claim is the plot….yum **

Harry stood in front of the floor length mirror in the prefect common room, fidgeting with his hair. It had outgrown its untamable mess over the summer, and now had a somewhat sexy tangle that most of the girls at Hogwarts had dubbed the 'just shagged' look. He smirked.

Looking down at the rest of his outfit, his smirk widened. All of the seventh years had been invited to the Slytherin club party, and on their invitations it had been stated that the theme for the evening was the 'bondage' look. The Gryffindors had all pretended to be offended, but in secret they were planning their outfits. It seemed that BDSM was the hot new secret at Hogwarts.

Harry's pants were skin tight leather, complete with ragged claw marks that began below his left butt cheek and curled around the outside of his thigh, making it appear as if someone had clawed at him during unmentionable activities. A silver-studded belt was slung low over his hips.

The shirt was made completely out of netting, with every muscular curve visible even in dim lighting. Over the summer, Harry had pierced his left nipple, and the silver ring shone in the glow of the common room lights.

Harry smirked.

Studded bracelets coated his arms, and the tattoo of a snake was visible beneath the shirt, with the head resting above his right nipple and curling over his shoulder, twisting down the center of his back, with the tail curving around his left butt cheek. The snake had molten silver eyes that swirled with the magic ink, and scales the color of Harry's emerald eyes, that shimmered in the light.

"Let's hope that by bondage they meant _bondage._" Harry whispered to himself.

"Harry!" a voice gasped from the prefect stairway. It was Hermione. Harry turned around, surprised by the sight before him.

Hermione was dressed in a skin tight black leather catsuit, that left nothing to the imagination. If Harry had swung that way, he would have had trouble focusing. As it was, it still was hard to focus on her face.

"You look…" Hermione's eyes glazed over slightly, taking in Harry's 'shirt' and pants. She licked her lips. Harry noted this and smirked. Seemed that Hermione the book worm had a dark side. "Amazing." The last word bordered on a whisper.

"Thanks. You look ravishing."

Terry Boot came up behind Hermione, dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket. Trust a Ravenclaw to ignore the dress code, Harry thought.

Boot's eyes bugged out of his head as he took in the sight that was Harry. Boot was bi, so Harry let him ogle him for a second before heading for the door, Hermione in tow.

Terry and Hermione were the Heads this year, but their quarters were attached to the prefects. The other three prefects were Pansy, Luna, and a boy named Jared. Harry assumed they were already at the party.

"Let's go." Harry murmured. The three of them headed off for the Slytherin dorms, preparing for the night ahead.

The Slytherin common room was already a pulsing, wriggling mass of bodies, all of them in fetish wear and oblivious to anything but the music. A bar was set up to the right of the entranceway, and several of the Hufflepuffs had staked out seats, intending on getting smashed before letting it loose.

Harry scanned the room, before his eyes stopped on a certain blonde on the dance floor. Draco Malfoy commanded attention.

Everyone in Hogwarts knew that it had been Draco's idea to hold the bondage party, and it was no surprise why. He commanded the room with his sheer dominance and raw power.

Harry unconsciously licked his suddenly dry lips.

As if sensing his gaze, Draco looked up from his current dance partner, Blaise Zabini, and caught Harry's eye. With his eyes still on Harry, he began to grind into Zabini's ass, placing possessive kisses on his neck. Harry shivered.

Draco's outfit for the evening was even skimpier than Harry's, because Draco had decided to forgo with a shirt altogether. His alabaster chest gleamed, a teen Adonis in the pulsing club lights. He had on skin tight leathered pants that mirrored Harry's, except his were covered in light chains criss-crossing his legs, and complimented with heavy black boots. His eyes smoldered at Harry. As the song ended, he pushed Blaise away and stepped towards Harry.

Harry vaguely noticed Hermione being lead onto the dance floor with Terry Boot, but his eyes remained glued on Draco's.

As the next song started, Draco's eyes flashed. He reached Harry, standing almost close enough to kiss. Harry could smell Draco's sweat. He fought not to shudder.

"Want to dance, Hero?"

"Sure." Harry said. He couldn't come up with a good comeback. For the moment, Harry couldn't even remember why he was supposed to hate Draco. Tonight, Harry would have been hard pressed to remember his name.

Draco led Harry out to the dance floor, giving Harry ample time to admire his features, and the prowling black panther that rested at the small of Draco's back. The tail couldn't be seen, and Harry idly wondered how far down it snaked.

As he took in his surroundings, Harry noticed to song that was playing. He groaned.

"We haven't even begun to dance, Hero." Draco taunted, pulling Harry flush against his chest. Harry pressed his back further into Draco's hard abs, and fought the urge to moan.

"I love this song." He said, already breathless.

"As it happens, so do I." And with that, they began to dance.

_So hot out the box_

_Can you pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit are you with it baby _

_Don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt you real good baby_

Harry was lost in the music, Draco completely dominating the dance. Harry moved his hips with Draco's, noting with satisfaction that Draco groaned loudly. Draco roughly pulled Harry's head to the side to get at his neck. Harry whimpered at the pain. Draco began to bite at his neck, marking Harry.

_Let's go, it's my show_

_Baby do what I say_

_Don't trip off the bits_

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya I'm a hold ya down_

'_till you're amazed_

_Give it to ya till you're screaming my name_

Noting Harry's whimpers at the blissful pain Draco was creating, he whispered.

"Do you want to be my slut tonight, Harry."

Harry moaned. The feel of Draco, dominating him, caused his pants to grow viciously tight. He panted.

"I want to hear you say it." Draco growled. Harry could feel Draco grinding harder into his ass, and could tell he was just as aroused as he was.

"Make me your slut, Malfoy."

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh_

_Do ya know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh_

_I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel'd swept you off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

"Oh, fuck." Draco said, pulling Harry viciously closer.

The dance floor had parted, and most of the party had stopped to take in the scene of two enemies taking out their combined lust on each other in a blissfully violent way. The room was so hot you could barely breath.

Both Harry and Draco had their eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the delicious friction between them. They didn't notice the growing crowd.

Harry ground his ass into Draco's growing erection, smirking softly when he received a rough groan in response. But Draco yanked on Harry's hair, whispering "I'm in control. You're mine tonight." Harry shivered and moaned back "Yes."

_It's all right you'll be fine baby_

_I'm in control_

_Take the pain, take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, touch your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm a work you till your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

Harry couldn't believe it. He was a switch, but because he was Harry-fucking-Potter he had always been required to be a Dom. What he had really been craving was someone to dominate him. Draco was blissfully dominant, taking Harry's control and reaching new heights in pleasure, robbing Harry of his precious control. Harry reached behind him and grabbed Draco's hair, pleased when Draco grabbed it and snarled no. Draco kept his hands pinned over his head with one hand, the other still commanding Harry's hips.

_Oh_

_Do ya know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh_

_I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel'd swept you off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

The song ended, and Draco and Harry came to. The entire party had halted to watch them dance, but when Draco glared at them they hurriedly resumed, scuttling back to the dance floor as the next song came on.

Draco twisted Harry around roughly, piercing him with his eyes.

"Still want to be my slut, Hero?"

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is going to stay a one-shot, so please review with your opinion! Btw, the song used was For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.**


	2. You'll Never Find Anyone As Good As Me

**A/N: Well, this story isn't destined to be a oneshot, I guess. I kept thinking about it, and I now have a plot….hip, hip, hooray! Right now I'm looking at around 10 chapters, maybe... I'm hoping that the muse stays with me long enough for ten chapters. Anyways, enjoy HPDM slash, because I know I do xD**

**WARNINGS: Seriously, people. Read the first chapters warnings. If the warnings change, I will post them here at the beginning of each chapter. This chapter contains graphic m/m slash. If that's not your thing, my apologies.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything (sadly) save the plot, nor do I make any profit off of this story. (I wish I did).**

Harry let Draco push him towards the Slytherin entranceway, painfully aware of the hard grip on his hips. He heard a smirk from behind him.

"Nice tattoo."

Harry let a smile grace his lips. "What made you decide to get a panther tattoo?"

Draco whipped out his wand and cast a concealment charm on the both of them, whispering in Harry's ear to open the portrait. Harry shuddered at the warm breath ghosting over his ear.

They began to go down the empty corridor, dodging various couples entangled against the walls.

"I could ask you the same thing." Draco growled roughly. Harry smirked and slowed down slightly, causing his ass to bump into Draco's still raging erection. Draco hissed.

"I asked first." Harry said cheekily. Draco roughly pushed Harry into an abandoned classroom, sealing the door with locking charms and placing a silencing charm over the room.

"I was in a wizard tattoo shop. Ever been in one, Hero?" Harry nodded as Draco pushed him into the wall, a knee parting his legs. "Then you know that the tattoo picks you, not the other way around. I walked into the store and the panther that was tattooed on the wall walked right up to my elbow, which was against the doorframe." Draco's voice moaned towards the end as Harry bit down on his neck, leaving a purple mark. Harry growled possessively. Draco smirked. "Marking me, Hero?"

"Yesss" Harry hissed. Towards the end of the word he had slipped into parseltongue, out of habit.

"God that's sexy." Draco murmured. Harry met his eyes. Draco's swirling silver eyes were dilated, and he seemed fixed on Harry's face. "Love it when you speak parseltongue. That time in second year you spoke to that snake…" Draco gave a visible shudder. "Damn I almost came in my pants." Harry moaned as Draco rubbed his leg against his tented pants. The friction was almost too much.

"So," Draco murmured as he placed kisses along Harry's neck. "Why did a snake tattoo with my eye color pick you?" Draco's face lowered to Harry's left nipple, and began to suck on the little silver ring. Harry moaned in wanton abandon.

"No idea." He panted. "It just spoke to me, you know? It wasn't until after it was on that I looked at it and thought of-" Harry's last word was unrecognizable through the groan that escaped his lips as Draco bit down on his nipple, nearly tearing the ring out. Draco left Harry's abused nipple and traveled back up to his neck.

"Thought of who?" He whispered seductively. He had a feeling he knew the answer.

"You." Harry said, submitting to the dominating kiss that plundered his mouth. All words left Harry's head as Draco's hands reached under the fishnet shirt and pulled it over Harry's head. Draco took the opportunity to nip his way down Harry's flat chest, leaving a trail of pink marks all the way down the tanned skin. Harry moaned as he realized that the marks would turn to bruises, a permanent beacon leading down to his navel.

Draco began to unfasten Harry's studded belt, all the while nipping at Harry's dark happy trail. Harry fisted his hands into Draco's hair. He licked his lips.

Once his erection was free, it sprang to attention, Draco claiming it with his lips. Harry lost all control. He felt his knees go weak, and was disappointed when Draco abandoned his ministrations to lift Harry up, Harry automatically wrapping his legs around Draco. Draco carried him over to the desk, where he sat Harry down and spread his legs, his fingers clawing at Harry's thighs. He licked at Harry's erection wickedly, pleased to hear Harry let out a small scream.

"I'm going to make you scream, Hero. I'm going to make you my little slut, and ruin you for all other men. Does that sound good, Hero?" Draco grasped the base of Harry's cock, preventing it from release. Harry whimpered. "Does it?" Draco whispered in his ear.

"Yes." Harry breathed. He was so close. The thought of Draco talking dirty to him had brought him to the brink, and the only thing preventing him was Draco's fingers.

"I want to hear you say it, Hero. Yes what?"

"Make me your slut. Ruin me for all other men. Yes, Malfoy, YES!" And with that Draco released Harry's cock, and Harry came, hard. His load splattered all over Draco's hard chest, and Harry screamed.

Draco snickered. He brought Harry's head back to face his and stared into Harry's dilated emerald eyes. "Lick it up, Hero." He whispered. Harry shuddered.

He lowered his head to Draco's chest, swirling his tongue around, paying special attention to the nipples. Harry heard Draco's breathing hitch, and he smiled around the nub. He bit down, causing a gasp. Harry regretfully moved farther down, licking and nipping at the hard muscles. He left several pink marks, rivaling the ones on his own chest.

After he had licked up the last drop, Draco roughly grabbed Harry's black hair and tugged his face back up to his own, claiming Harry in a possessive kiss.

"Take off my pants, Hero."

Harry hurried to comply, unbuttoning the top button and pulling down the zipper. The chains whispered softly as Harry tugged the leather pants down, his breath hitching as he realized that Draco was commando. Harry licked his lips at the sight.

"Suck me."

Harry did, grazing his teeth lightly on the head, smirking at Draco's combined hiss of pleasure-pain. He licked up the drop of precum and deep-throated him, fighting the gag reflex, enjoying the slight burn.

"Well, Hero," Draco could barely get the words out, his cock engulfed in the tight heat that was Harry, "You really are a good slut, being able to deep throat someone as large as me. How many have you practiced on, slut?" Draco's voice was now a continuous moan as Harry began to bob his head back and forth on Draco's erection. Harry thought about it as he sucked, hard. Draco abruptly pulled Harry's head off of his cock, bringing him back up to meet his face again. "Well?" He whispered dangerously.

"Only three. And you're right, none of them were as big as you." Harry felt his erection grow again at these words, as he imagined all of that hard, wide length inside of him.

"Good. Now bend over the desk."

Harry bent over the desk, hissing as the corner caused a delicious friction against his erection. He could feel fingers probing his behind. He relaxed.

Draco brought three fingers to Harry's lips. "Suck." He demanded. Harry complied.

Draco them brought the three slicked digits to Harry's opening, thrusting one in roughly. Harry moaned at the pleasure-pain and instinctively clenched his muscles around the intrusion.

"Relax." Draco groaned.

"I don't need the prep. I just need you inside, NOW." Harry was beyond reasoning, furiously pumping back on Draco's finger.

"Alright, Hero. Let's see if you can take the pain." Harry moaned at the words.

Draco placed his cock at Harry's opening, teasing him by rubbing it in circles. Harry pushed back, opening wanton. Draco thrust in.

Harry screamed at the pain, clenching his muscles painfully at the intrusion. Draco had wet his cock, but Harry's arse was still tense. Draco groaned at the clenching sensations. Harry was just so _tight_. Draco began to pump slowly in and out, much to Harry's delight.

At one thrust, Draco reached Harry's prostate. Harry let out a chilling scream of pleasure, thrusting back to meet Draco's. Draco smirked. He had found the spot. He began to thrust in and out with new vigor, increasing the speed as he felt him near his climax, and a particularly rough thrust to his prostate, Harry came again, getting cum all over the desk and himself. Feeling Harry's muscles clench around him in orgasm pushed Draco over the edge, and he followed with a deep, guttural moan that caused Harry to curl his toes at the sound. Harry felt Draco fill him with warm, and he sighed.

Draco rode out his orgasm and slipped out of Harry, collapsing on top of him on the desk. Harry closed his eyes, content.

Both boys were silent for a moment, catching their breath and reliving the scene in their minds. Draco shifted slightly, causing Harry to gasp. His backside was sore.

"Have I ruined you for all other men, Hero?" Draco whispered seductively in his ear. Harry nodded, too spent to speak. "Good. Because from now on, you will remain my slut. Mine. Do you understand, Hero?" Harry nodded again. He had just had the best orgasm of his life. He knew now that no one would ever compare to Draco Malfoy. As if reading his thoughts, Draco murmured, "You will never find anyone as good as me."

And with that, Draco got up and magicked his clothes on, undoing the charms placed on the room as he left, leaving Harry bent over the desk, catching his breath.

**A/N: so that's chapter two, folks! Hope you guys liked it…please review with your thoughts/concerns/questions.**

**Don't worry, the story does not end there, I've still got some stuff up my sleeve, but I'm not going to update until I get a couple more reviews, so I know that you guys are actually reading this story. **

**Sincerely, **

**TwistedLittleAngel**


	3. Phantom Hands

**A/N: I have gotten some good reviews, thanks guys! I know that I keep updating really quickly, so I know that I'm not giving you much of a chance to review the current new chapter. The vibe I got from you guys was like –KEEP DOM!DRACO-**

**So as the story progresses Draco will stay the Dom. As much as I like smut and D/s, I draw the line at the whole slave/master thing. I will go all the way up to that point, even the pain stuff, but never in the story is Harry going to call Draco 'master'. Sorry, guys. **

**Warnings: If you've made it this far, then you know the warnings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save the yummy plot, and my firm belief that this is the way the characters should have been…..xD**

Harry rolled out of bed to the sound of his dorm mates rousing. He groaned. Why did his head feel so fuzzy?

"Harry, mate, you're up. When did you get back last night? Dean and I came in around 2:30, but you still weren't here." Seamus said, buttoning up his trousers. Harry looked at him, puzzled. When _did _he get back last night?

Harry tried to remember when he had finally left the abandoned classroom. His cheeks flushed as he remembered the previous night's events, and he unconsciously shifted his arse. He flinched, realizing it was still tender.

"You spend it with a bloke, Harry?" Seamus cooed, drawing the attention of Ron, Dean, and Neville. Four pairs of eyes latched on to Harry's chest. Harry glanced down, as if noticing the trail of red marks for the first time. He stammered.

"Yeah, actually." He said quietly. Dean and Seamus were a couple, so they were perfectly fine with the whole gay aspect. Neville was indifferent, and Ron was puzzled by it. Ron looked at him in confusion, while Dean and Seamus made eye contact and winked.

"So who was it, Harry?" Dean asked suggestively.

"Um, nobody." Harry mumbled.

Seamus came up next to Harry on the bed, lowering his mouth to Harry's ear. "Did you finally find someone who could top you?" He whispered. Harry flushed and nodded. Seamus was the only one who knew that Harry preferred submissive. Dean thought Harry was always dominant, a perception that all of Hogwarts seemed to take. Ron didn't even delve into Harry's personal life to come up with that question. Seamus was a switch too, so he knew Harry's secret. Seamus smiled at Harry's nod. "Did he give you everything you wanted, Harry?"

Harry shivered. Seamus smirked, knowing that the shiver was answer enough.

"Leave him alone, boys." Seamus said. "If Harry has a secret lover, then he can keep him that way." Dean looked at his boyfriend quizzically, but Seamus ignored him.

"Okay, mate." Ron said, speaking for the first time. "I don't care if you share who he is or not. It's not like it's a Slytherin or anything." Harry stayed silent. The only one to notice this was Seamus, who also kept silent. In Seamus's head, he was running through a list of Dom Slytherins.

"Let's just go to breakfast." Harry mumbled. Always thinking with his stomach, Ron heartily agreed, leaving a contemplative Seamus in their wake.

At breakfast, the two boys met with Hermione, who was, predictably, reading a book.

"What book is it today, 'Mione?" Harry asked teasingly. It was a running joke between the two of them.

"Poisonous Potions, 2nd edition." She said without lifting her eyes from the page. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Are you planning on poisoning anyone anytime soon?"

"No, unfortunately. This is an extra credit assignment for Snape. He has agreed to let select students do extra credit to increase our chances of scholarships." Hermione looked up from the book then and gave Harry a smile. Harry smiled wearily back, all the while thinking that there was no way in hell that he would do extra credit for Snape, even if it meant he could rule the world.

Harry was about to ask her what last night's potions assignment was supposed to look like when he felt eyes on him. Looking over at the Slytherin table, he stared into a pair of swirling silver eyes. Harry licked his lips.

From across the room, Draco smirked, tugging things low in Harry's body. Draco then suggestively stroked down his shirt-clad chest, following the hidden path of red marks that Harry had left on his skin. Harry's green eyes dilated, and he could hear Draco's low chuckle. Violently, he broke Draco's gaze, focusing on his plate. He clenched his hands under the table, fighting the urge to whimper and beg at Draco's feet for more of last night. Harry had been starved, and Draco had fed him. It had been so long since someone had filled him. And even when they had, it hadn't been as good as it was with Draco.

Across the room, Draco whispered a charm quietly. The next thing Harry knew, he felt a touch on his chest. He looked up, startled. He met Draco's smirking gaze, and jumped as the phantom touch caressed his collarbone and began to violently rub and nip his nipples. His breath hitched, and Hermione looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah," he mumbled breathlessly, "I'm fine." Hermione's suspicious gaze returned to her book. Harry glared at Draco. All the sudden, the phantom caress twisted his nipple violently. Harry doubled over in pain. Draco whispered a charm, and Harry could hear his breathing in his ear.

"Never rebuke me." Harry moaned at the tone of Draco's voice. So commanding.

Hermione glanced up from her book again, but Harry motioned at the eggs.

"They're really good."

Hermione stared at him for a couple minutes, watching him. Throughout the whole thing Ron had remained focused on his breakfast, pausing only to frantically gulp orange juice. Harry scratched his neck.

"I've got to use the loo." He said quickly, jumping up from the table. The phantom hands were making their way down his body, and they showed no signs of stopping. Harry had a feeling that he didn't want to be in public when the caresses reached their ultimate goal.

Harry shut the loo door behind him, gasping for breath. His trousers were painfully tight, as Draco's voice was still in his ear, groaning suggestively. Harry locked himself in a stall, hastily throwing up a silencing charm.

The phantom hands unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trouser buttons. The pants slid to the floor in a heap, and Harry braced his back against the stall wall. His boxer-clad erection stood at full attention, and he watched in lust-clouded fascination as his boxers were gently pushed off by invisible hands.

"I'm going to make you come for me, Hero. I'm going to make you cum in a public stall like a common whore, and relish in your screams." Harry moaned in abandon, wishing that Draco was actually here to fulfill his promise in person.

The phantom hands started caressing his cock, sticking an invisible fingernail into his slit. Harry gave a gasp and shut his eyes at the blissful pain. With his eyes shut, he could almost believe that Draco was in the stall with him.

"Do you want my mouth on you, Hero? Or do you want it to caress you in other places?" Harry groaned. He thrusted his hips into the phantom hands. All the sudden, all the touches stopped. "Answer me." Draco commanded. Harry shivered at the tone.

"Other places. Anywhere, as long as you keep touching me."

"Such a wanton little slut, Hero. How would your fans like it, to know that The Golden Boy liked to be controlled?" Harry hissed as the phantom hands resumed their endeavor, with more vigor, and harsher strokes.

Suddenly, Harry could feel more caresses finding their way to his entrance. His breathing hitched. The phantom hands in front continued to pump his cock.

The touch found its way to Harry's still sore hole, and probed it with an imaginary finger. Harry moaned. In his ear, Draco chuckled darkly.

"Would you like my mouth here, Hero?" Harry nodded vigorously, fighting to control his hips. Draco must have been able to sense his nod of agreement, for the very next second Harry's hole was invaded with a wet imaginary tongue. Harry screamed in pleasure as the tongue began to pump his hole, rimming it in between thrusts. The phantom hands pumped his cock in time to the motions of the tongues, giving Harry the feeling of being fucked from both sides. Harry's knees began to buckle, and he sank to the floor of the stall.

The tongue was replaced with an invisible dildo, which Harry guessed was the exact size of Draco's cock. It stretched Harry to the extreme, hitting Harry's prostate on the first thrust. Harry screamed in pleasure, the pain of the un-lubed thrust nothing compared to the pleasure. He bucked his hips shamelessly.

"Tsk-tsk, Hero. No bucking is allowed." With that Harry felt his hips forcibly restrained with more phantom hands. At that point, Harry had three sets of phantom hands on him, plus a phantom dildo that continued to pump in and out of his arse. Phantom hands held him down, another pumped his cock, and yet another appeared to tweak his nipples. Harry moaned, on the brink. As if sensing his urgency, the hands and the dildo stilled.

Harry whimpered at the loss, still hovering on the edge.

"Say you're mine, Hero. Say that you will never let anyone but I touch you. Say I own you." Draco's voice commanded.

"I'm yours. Only you can touch me. You own me." Harry panted. And with that the dildo and the phantom hands thrust one more time, Bringing Harry screaming over the edge.

After a couple lingering caresses, the hands left.

"See you in Potions, Hero." And with that Draco left him, quivering on the bathroom floor.

**A/N: and that's it for chapter three! Please review, I won't post chapter four until I get at least a couple xD. Now, when I started this story, I added how Harry was a switch, by that being both D and s. So in your review, please answer if you would prefer Harry to continue the way he is, or if you would like to see him take control of Dom!Draco. thanks for reading!**


	4. Notice Me Not

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I got very positive feedback on my question at the bottom of chapter three. I've decided that Sub!Harry is just too hot to pass up at the moment, but I did get an interesting comment from .Lover about Harry potentially 'Dom'ing the Dom. Man, I don't know about you but I may try that sometime, although the tone of this story isn't right, so that will probably be in another one. So the tentative plan is to keep things the way they are, with some potential for Harry being on top, yet still remaining submissive…..food for thought, give me your comments on that idea.**

**Warnings: This is my last chapter posting warnings, because all of you know by now the content of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Harry made his way down to the dungeons, hurrying because he was late. You couldn't blame him, really. He had laid there in the bathroom for a long time, coming down from his high. That stint with the phantom hands… Harry shuddered. Hot damn, that his been fucking amazing.

He burst into the potions room, causing a vicious glare from Snape, who was in the middle of a lecture.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, for your tardiness. Eight o' clock, my office. Please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy." Snape's eyes returned to the board, where potions instructions were scrawled in his short, masculine hand. Harry's eyes met Draco's, who was grinning. Draco had the table farthest back, in the darkest corner of the Potion's classroom. Harry shuddered as previous memories overtook him, but he made his way between the partners and plopped down in the chair next to Malfoy.

"Looks like we'll be detention buddies, Hero." Harry's eyes widened. "I can see that you are surprised. As Snape's favorite student, I run the detentions." Harry shivered at the thought. Two hours alone with Malfoy.

"Begin." Snape said scathingly from the front of the classroom. He disappeared into his joint office in the next room and shut the door. The student's began to gather up the ingredients listed on the board quickly, the silence lessening slightly.

"Why don't you go get the ingredients, Hero, and I'll prepare the cauldron." As Harry began to head to the ingredients cupboard, Draco stopped him, his hand at Harry's shoulder. "Oh, and by the way, Hero? We're partners for the rest of the semester."

Harry's knees almost collapsed as he stumbled his was to the cupboard, a stunned expression on his face.

_Why had it taken him so long to find out that Malfoy had what he needed? _Harry thought as he gathered his ingredients. Draco was so demanding. Harry liked demanding.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked to his left. Harry nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak. "Because you left breakfast this morning, and then you were late, and I was just wondering….Are you feeling well?"

Hermione's concern for him was touching, and Harry's eyes softened as he looked at her. The concern for him was plain on her face, and Harry idly wished he could tell her. But Hermione wouldn't understand, couldn't understand. Even if she got over the fact that Harry like to be controlled, there was no way she'd _ever _be okay with _Malfoy _being the one in control.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Hermione. Don't worry about it. I just didn't feel well, so I went to the bathroom to wait it out. I'm much better now." Harry gave her his winning Quidditch smile and Hermione returned it, seemingly satisfied. She left the Potions cupboard, leaving Harry alone to gather the materials.

Harry made his way back to the table in the corner, noticing Draco's expression with puzzlement. He set the things down on the tabletop gingerly, and met Draco's eyes with a quizzical expression.

"What?" He asked.

"What were you doing in there with that Granger girl, Hero?" Harry looked at him. Was that jealousy he had heard?

"Nothing. I just told her I was fine, because she asked if I was feeling okay after that stint at breakfast." Harry looked at Draco meaningfully as he said the last bit. Draco's eyes dilated as he whispered in Harry's ear.

"And were you feeling okay, Hero?" Harry shivered. Yes, this was _exactly _why Malfoy was the one who Harry wanted. No one could beat the sheer dominance in his voice, present even when he whispered.

"Much better than okay." He panted.

"Such a wanton slut, moaning on the bathroom floor. Was the dildo enough, Hero? Or did you wish that it was my cock instead?" Draco pulled Harry behind the table and sat him down next to him in the chair, their lower bodies covered by the cloth-covered desk. No one around them was paying any attention to them, their minds intent on making the potion before Snape came out of his office door again.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"Yes what, Hero?" Draco's hand traveled down Harry's side, his nails scratching him on his way down. Harry fidgeted.

"Yes I wished that it was your cock inside me." Harry's last word broke out into a low moan as Draco's hands ghosted over Harry's trousers, squeezing him slightly. Harry gazed at Draco. "N-not here." He said jerkily, looking at the board pointedly. They still needed to make the potion, regardless of the fact that Harry was already beyond rational thought.

"Don't worry about it, Hero." Draco removed his hands, causing Harry to whimper at the loss. Draco whispered something under his breath, and the cauldron magically filled up with a clear-looking liquid. "I already had some brewed." The potion that they had been required to make was Veritaserum, and Draco had made it before, and had a stash of it on command.

"Now, back to earlier. While you were having your lovely time in the bathroom, I was in sorry need of some relief. How selfish of you, Hero, to leave me so unattended." Harry looked down at Draco's trousers, which were straining against his bulge. Harry licked his lips.

"Can I fix that for you?" Harry whispered roughly. He wanted that cock in his mouth. He wanted to taste it.

"Yes, Hero, you may. Get down on your knees under the table."

Harry did asked Draco commanded, the floor length table cloth hiding him from view.

"Won't the others wonder where I am?" Harry asked, his eyes never once leaving the enormous bulge in Draco's pants.

"There's a Notice Me Not charm on this corner of the room. As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves, no one will even bother to look. So I guess that means you'll have to be quiet, Hero. No screaming this time." Harry nodded vigorously. He reached out, but faltered, his eyes asking Draco for permission. Draco nodded, and Harry caressed the bulge. Draco's breathing hitched slightly and he motioned for Harry to get on with it.

Harry unbuttoned his trousers quickly, reaching in and freeing Draco's erection from his pants. Draco hissed at the contact. Harry lowered his mouth to the boxer-clad erection, sucking at the precum stain at the tip. Draco's erection twitched, and he bucked his hips.

Harry closed his eyes in pleasure. He loved the taste of Draco's cock.

"Hurry up, Hero." Draco hissed.

Harry hurriedly got rid of the boxers, and stared in awe at the mouthwatering sight before him. It was just as big as he remembered. Harry's inner muscles clenched at the memory of that very cock deep inside him. Harry let out a moan.

"Come on, my little slut. I know that you love looking at it but if that's all you're going to do then I'm going to forcibly rectify that." Harry swallowed convulsively. He wanted Draco to punish him.

Harry lowered his mouth to Draco's cock and licked at the slit. Draco hissed and thrust his hips lightly. Harry took that as an invitation and slid the cock in as far as it could go, scraping his teeth lightly. Draco let out a low, guttural moan. Harry's cock hardened painfully at the sound. He began to bob his head up and down, his hands reaching up to cup Draco's balls. Draco twisted his fingers in Harry's hair painfully and Harry moaned at the sensation, vibrating Draco's cock.

"God, do that again, slut." Harry moaned again, loving it when Draco talked dirty to him. Draco began to move Harry's head for him, bucking it back and forth.

Harry scraped Draco's balls lightly with his fingernails, and Draco responded by thrusting down Harry's throat all the way to the hilt. Harry relaxed, his gag reflex subsiding as he breathed in the smell of Draco at the base of his blonde curls. Harry groaned. Draco slammed his way back into Harry again, and Harry's cock exploded, his cum spreading out in the front of his pants. Harry's throat muscles convulsed during the climax, causing Draco's to follow. Harry swallowed it obediently. A few drops escaped his lips, and Harry licked them up with his slightly swollen tongue. Draco watched this with lust filled eyes.

"Good boy, Hero." Draco cast a cleaning charm on Harry's pants, doing rid of the cum stain. "You may get up now."

Harry got up from underneath the table and sat down next to Draco, breathing heavy. Both boys were thankful for the charm, because no one had even looked their way the entire class period.

Snape returned from his office, signaling that class was almost over. Draco took off the charm, and Snape noticed them in the back of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly show us your example of Veritaserum, please." Draco filled a vial with the clear liquid and gave it to Snape. He examined it carefully and placed it in the vial container on his desk in the room. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. 20 points to Slytherin for preventing Mr. Potter from botching up your potion. Everyone else, please fill a vial with your attempt and place it on my desk. Class dismissed."

Everyone began to pack up hurriedly before the end of the period.

"See you in detention, Hero." Draco whispered. He was gone by the time Harry turned around.

**So that's it for chapter 4! Whew, I like that one. **

**Question: Right now, this story is a PWP that **_**has**_** a plot, however the main theme of the story is sex. Is everyone alright with this story continuing to be sex-based, with some sort of encounter every chapter? Or would you like it to be more in-depth?**

**Please review with your comments!**


	5. Musings

A/N: Sorry about the late update, but life happens…. Anyways, I've decided to keep the sexual encounters, but also this story will begin to gain layers. That means that occasionally there will be smut-less chapters…..i know, I know. I'm upset too. But, I think that in the long run this story will be much better because of it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warnings: You know what happens…xD

Draco stalked down the corridor after transfiguration, snarling at himself. A few second years gave him horrified glances, and he roughly shoved them out of the way.

_Damn Potter._ He thought angrily. Draco knew that what he was doing with Potter was dangerous. Fooling around with Blaise was one thing…but the Chosen One? How dense could he get?

Draco knew why he had cracked that night. Harry had looked so _ravishing_. Draco had had all of the submissive guys at Hogwarts, but none of them had been enough. None of them had been what he needed, what he craved. Yeah, all of them had wanted Draco, because the thrill of the taboo rendezvous with a former Death Eater was too exciting to pass up, but none of them had wanted _Draco. _

He snarled the Slytherin password to the chamber wall, and entered the common room. He wasn't needy, he told himself. It was just more satisfying to have a sub that needed _him, _Draco Malfoy, not just some Dom former Death Eater who knew how to give a damn good lay.

And that was why he told himself that he had taken Potter. Potter was the Savior of the Wizarding World, and a submissive. That was like the no-no of heroes. Draco smirked. It was obvious to him that Potter had never been successfully topped in his life. He had no doubt Potter had had relationships, but being the hero, he had to top. That was why he had come to Draco Malfoy, the one person in the Wizarding world who had _never _given him preferential treatment. In fact, Draco thought smugly, he had treated Potter like a submissive for seven years.

Draco's eyes widened as this realization sunk. Surely not, he thought. Their hatred over the past seven years surely didn't have to do with the fact that they had craved the D/s violence.

But as Draco reviewed the past several years, he grudgingly had to admit that this was true. He as a child had always needed to feel in control, because the tumultuous life of being a Death Eater's son left him with a perilous lack of said control. It had led to…things. Draco's face gave way to a grimace and he forced himself to think of other things. He couldn't think about that now. Malfoys didn't break down.

Draco turned his thoughts to Harry as he made his way up to his private dorm room. Because of his past, the Headmaster had thought it best that he had his own rooms, so he could have some protection and distance from the other students. Draco was just happy to have some time alone with his thoughts.

Yes, Draco could definitely see how a past like Potter's would lead to him being a submissive. With having the reins forced into his hands at such a young age, and being expected to take control all the time, it was no wonder that the Chosen One's deepest desire was to _be _controlled. Draco's eyes dilated at the implications of that statement.

He took off his jumper, placing it on the back of the black leather loveseat that rested in front of the fireplace. Having his own dorm room was certainly a perk.

The room was quite large, with black mahogany bookshelves lining one wall, and a king size bed in the center. The room was done in various tones of silver, green and black. There were no snake emblems visible. After his rough experiences with Voldemort, the Headmaster had guessed that the last thing Draco had wanted to see in his refuge was the emblem of a snake, and naturally, he was right.

It was quite scary how well Dumbledore knew him.

Draco slipped off his shoes and sprawled out on his bed, musing quietly. Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizarding World, needed Draco Malfoy.

He could get used to that.

"Hermione, have you noticed Harry acting, well, a bit funny lately?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of cherry pie. It was dinnertime in the Great Hall, and Harry had failed to show.

"I was going to ask you that. He's been disappearing lately ever since that incident at breakfast yesterday. Did you find him, by the way?" Hermione was once again reading, but in favor of the conversation had settled the heavy tome on her lap, and her chocolate gaze was fixed on Ron. Ron's face looked puzzled.

"No, I didn't. I checked the common room, and all of his usual places. He wasn't in any of them. And then he was late to Potions, which is never like him, because he knows that he always gets detentions from Snape."

"That's where he is!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron looked at her quizzically. "He must have had to go to detention early.

Ron looked at the professors table at the front of the room.

"I don't think so…" Ron mused.

Hermione looked at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Because Snape is still eating."

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting out by the lake, trying to sort his thoughts out. It was only the third day since the Slytherin party, and Harry felt as if the world had turned upside down.

His thoughts centered around Malfoy. He ate, daydreamed, and slept thinking about Malfoy, and the incident in the classroom. Even when he had been involved, Harry had never spent this much time thinking about someone in his life.

All he had to do was imagine those hands, and he lost it. Harry's eyes dilated as he remembered the scene yesterday in Potions, and he felt his pants grow tight.

Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, was the only one whom Harry lusted after. Harry laughed at the irony. The only person in the whole fucking world who could give Harry the best orgasm was Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tortured him for seven years.

Ironic.

Harry's thoughts drifted to darker places as he reminisced. His pants became unbearable, and Harry quick glanced around to make sure no one was out by the lake. It was dinnertime, so Harry had thirty minutes or so before the grounds became populated with couples looking for an alcove of trees to hide in.

Harry unzipped his pants, shuddering as the noise reverberated over the still lake. He reached in and freed his erection from its confines, gasping as the cold air hit his bare cock.

He took the drop of precum that was gathering at the top and smeared it around, coating his hand. He shivered at the friction. Harry leaned back against the oak tree he had been resting in front of, sprawling his legs out as a concocted a fantasy similar to the one that had happened in the bathroom. Only this time, Draco was actually there.

Harry felt his hole twitch, and he moaned. He slid his pants down, exposing his bum to the bare earth beneath it. Keeping his hand on his cock, he bent his knees up, giving his left hand access to his hole.

He brought his left hand to his mouth, coating the fingers in saliva. He groaned around them as he imagined Draco's cock invading his mouth, forcing itself further down his throat.

He brought his fingers down to his hole, rimming it slowly, imagining Draco's fingers in place of his own. He could almost feel Draco whispering in his ear.

"You like that, don't you Hero?" Harry gasped as his imagination conjured up Draco's sexy drawl, and Harry roughly thrust two fingers inside him, welcoming the burning pain.

"Yes, I do." Harry moaned to himself.

He began to thrust the fingers in and out, scrambling for purchase on the ground as he tried to hit his prostate. He began to run his hands down his cock at the same pace as his fingers, and the doubled sensation caused him to let out a breathy gasp.

As he added the third finger, Harry moaned as he hit his prostate, and bucked his hips wildly.

Harry could feel that he was close, and started to speed up his ministrations, gasping for breath as he hovered on the brink. With one final tug, he came, Draco's name on his lips.

Harry breathlessly removed his fingers, licking the homemade lube. He hastily cast a cleansing charm on himself, ridding his clothes of the evidence of his act. He leaned back against the tree, enjoying the post-coital bliss that surrounded him.

Harry smirked.

It was almost time for his detention with Malfoy.

Whew, chapter five is done!

So, if you haven't guessed yet, this story is AU, because Dumbledore is obviously not dead, and Harry killed Voldemort between sixth and seventh year.

I think I pacified you guys, because I deepened the story _and _managed to keep some sort of sexual encounter in the chapter. (I like the idea of Harry being to one to lose control all the time, so he was the one going solo in this chappie. xD)

Please review!

P. S. I'm trying to keep Draco from going OC, because while sometimes OC Draco is hot, most of the times its just so out there that you just can't like the story….so please alert me if you see Draco delving into OC…

Until next time,

TwistedLittleAngel


	6. Detention

**A/N: alright everybody, here is (FINALLY) chapter five… This past couple….what is it, months?...have been very busy so I haven't been on fanfiction at all for a long time. But I'm hoping that I'm done with the busy stuff now (wishful thinking, seeing as its almost Christmas already…..) and I should be able to update more regularly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save the plot. (and oh how yummy it is xD)**

Hermione glanced at the portrait entrance, a puzzled look on her face. Harry had just left for detention, and she had been almost _positive _that he had left with a smile on his face.

To Snape. For detention.

Something wasn't right.

"Hey Ron," Hermione mused, "Do you think there's something going on with Harry?"

Ron looked up from his Quidditch catalogue and focused his blue eyes on Hermione.

"Nope. Why?"

"Well, he seems to be acting a bit…strange. Like at breakfast the other day, he just up and left with the oddest expression on his face…" Hermione closed her book and placed it idly on her lap. Ron shuffled a bit closer to her on the couch and screwed up his face in concentration.

"Well…" Ron strained to think about breakfast the other day. All he could remember were the pancakes. Lots of pancakes. In fact, he didn't remember Harry leaving early at all. "I dunno, really. Maybe he's sick or something."

"Maybe…" Hermione mused. But somehow, she knew that that wasn't it. Harry had been acting very strange lately, and she had a feeling that it had something to do with the snakes.

Harry opened the door to the potions room with some trepidation. Nervous excitement bubbled in his stomach, and he groin was already aching with the thoughts that filled his head.

"Hero, so nice of you to show up. You're late." Draco was perched on the edge of Snape's desk, his legs crossed in front of him, his hands resting behind his back on the dark mahogany.

Harry swallowed, his throat dry. Draco was wearing a tight green dress shirt, with close fitting black slacks. His eyes were a smoldering silver, and they pierced right through Harry.

"I'm not late…I was supposed to show up at 7."

Ah, but Hero…" Draco's voice was deceptively soft, and Harry found himself shivering at the sound. "It's 7:01."

Harry shuffled into the room and shut the door softly behind him. He walked anxiously up to Draco, stopping just 3 feet in front of him. Draco smirked at him.

"What am I going to be doing for my…detention?" Harry asked quietly. He voice was buzzing with tension, and Draco caught it, his eyes growing deceptively darker.

"You're going to be ravished, because you haven't been a good boy, have you, Hero?" Harry nodded quickly, the movement jerky.

Draco stood up from his position on the desk and moved closer to Harry, who fought not to move back.

Draco walked up to Harry until there was only one inch of space between them, and Harry could feel Draco's body heat radiating through the two layers of clothes. Draco's eyes were gazing into Harry's, and Harry shivered at the expression hidden them.

"Do you think you've been a bad boy, Hero?" Draco's breath whispered across Harry's lips, and he opened his mouth in response.

"Yes." Harry whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I don't think I heard that." Draco whispered louder.

"Yes." Harry said hoarsely.

"Good." Draco grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him in viciously, dragging him closer in a dominating kiss.

Harry felt like he was drowning. Draco's tongue took, and refused to give. Harry felt his mouth get violently claimed, and he moaned loudly. But after a few seconds of this, he pulled away in fear.

"What about Snape?" Harry asked, worried. Even though he was aroused as hell, and pressed up against 6' 1'' of hard domination, he was still more worried about Snape's reaction if he happened to walk in on the scene.

"He's at a teacher's meeting, and will be gone for 2 hours. Why? Are you worried, Hero?" Draco didn't give time for Harry to respond, instead grabbing him forcefully by the arse and dragging him closer. Harry hissed as his erection came into contact with Draco's through his pants, and forced himself not to groan.

Draco slapped him lightly. Harry opened his eyes and gazed at Draco in mild shock.

"What?" Harry asked, wondering what he had done to make Draco upset already.

"Don't ever hold back noise." Draco hissed. "I want to scream and moan like a wanton slut, because you're _my _wanton slut. And I want the noises you make." Harry groaned then, and grew harder.

Draco smirked and began to fumble with the buttons of Harry's black dress shirt, undoing them with ease. Draco flipped them around and began backing Harry up. Harry gasped as his legs came into contact with the hard edge of Snape's desk, and he quickly hopped up on it, grateful for the hard surface. His legs quivered.

Draco thrust his torso between Harry's spread legs, and Harry moaned at the friction.

"Spread your legs apart farther, Hero. You're not nearly slutty enough yet for my liking." Harry moaned and complied. Draco tore off Harry's shirt and pressed his cock harder against Harry, and Harry squirmed.

At Harry's squirm, Draco let out a hiss. Draco latched on to Harry's nipple and but down, causing Harry to let out a scream. Draco chuckled darkly and bit down harder, earning a moan of pleasure-filled pain from Harry. Draco's hands began to undo Harry's trouser buttons, all the while continuing to bite and lick Harry's exposed chest.

"Draco…" Harry moaned.

"Yes, Hero?" Draco groaned hoarsely.

"Can I grab your hair? …Please?" Harry squirmed and tried to find purchase on the smooth surface of the desk, but found none.

"You may, Hero."

Harry's fingers grabbed Draco's blond hair and both boys groaned at the feeling.

Draco finished unbuttoning Harry's trousers and he backed away from Harry in order to get them off.

Harry whimpered at the loss.

"Draco….please." Harry writhed on the desk.

"Please what, Hero? I think you'll have to beg me."

"Please come back to me…." Harry moaned.

"Touch yourself, Hero."

Harry hastily grabbed his cock and stroked it, hissing at the feeling. Draco's eyes dilated until they were completely black with lust.

"Finger your hole, slut. Moan for me. Make me want to make you scream."

Harry hastily complied, all the more turned on by the orders. He reached behind himself and plunged two fingers into his hole, hissing at the plain-filled pleasure. He began to stroke his insides in time to his cock. He writhed on top of the desk, and fixed his gaze on Draco's.

"Draco…" Harry groaned.

"Yes, Hero?" Draco rasped darkly. His pants threatened to tear from the pressure.

"Fuck me."

"Say please." Draco ordered. But the order lacked power, because he was already ripping off his clothes.

"Please." Harry whispered.

Draco ripped off his shirt and stalked up to Harry. Harry moaned at the pain of Draco's grip as Draco flipped him over and plunged into Harry's already stretched hole.

Both boys groaned simultaneously at the feeling. Harry clenched around Draco and he hissed.

"I love your hole, slut. It's so tight. And it's _mine._" Draco began to thrust, digging his fingers deep into Harry's sides. "Say it's mine, Hero."

"It's yours."

"Who's?"

"My hole is yours, Draco." Harry screamed as Draco began to pound, the pain and the pleasure blurring together as Harry felt his climax approaching. His cock was throbbing against the unrelenting surface of the desk, but Harry didn't mind. It only gave him more friction.

"Come with me, Hero." Draco moaned as he neared his climax. Harry moaned in agreement.

Pants and groans and the sound of flesh filled the air as both boys reached the end. Draco gasped as Harry clenched his muscles around his cock, and Draco burst inside of Harry, filling him with his seed. Harry screamed his climax, his seed unloading all over Snape's desk, which was mercifully clean.

Harry lay there, limp on the table, and tried to regain his breathing. Draco's warm weight was resting on him. Harry closed his eyes in utter contentment, the feel of Draco's softening cock inside him just felt so _right_.

After a few minutes, Draco got up, slipping out of Harry. Harry smiled at the feeling of Draco's essence inside of him. Harry got up a second later.

"Your detention is over, Hero." Draco's voice seemed colder than usual, and Harry looked up at him in mild alarm.

Draco's eyes were icy.

"Leave now." Draco threw Harry his clothes and pointed at the door. Harry looked at him in puzzlement.

"LEAVE." Draco roared. Harry left, charming his clothes on as he walked.

**And that's it, guys! Hope you liked it xD. Draco's expression towards the end is some further plot development…..(hehe)…..so you'll just have to wait and witness his inner turmoil in the next chapter….**

**Please review so I know you're still with me! **


	7. Connecting the Dots

**A/N: Alright, here's the long awaited chapter 9! (really chapter 8, but I've got that little author's note tucked in there, so the chapter bar registers it as chapter 9…..) I've developed the plot some more….. DUN DUN DUN. Hope you like it, because I recently reread DS, and there were some really obvious loose ends that did NOT get tied together, so that's kind of what this chapter is. **

**Hope you like it! **

**8888888**

Hermione glanced at Ron across the table. He was busy. Eating, of course. His face was currently being smashed repeatedly with the rapidly disappearing end of a corned beef sandwich.

"Ron." Hermione said dryly.

No response.

"Ron."

A grunt. Hermione waited a minute, but then decided that the grunt was directed towards the meat pie currently on his plate.

"RON." She said firmly. He looked up, an expression of surprise on his face.

"What? There's no need to yell. I'm right here." Hermione just rolled her eyes and set her hands firmly on the table on either side of her clean plate.

"Where's Harry?"

Ron looked around, as if just now realizing that Harry was not, in fact, with them.

"Oh yeah….he said he had to go somewhere. For something. I dunno, really. He told me he'd see us at dinner…" Ron's voice trailed off as he looked around the Great Hall, and all the dinner food around them. "But he's not here." His voice had a note of surprise in it.

Hermione refrained from bashing her head repeatedly against the hard, unrelenting surface of the table top. No need to get a bruise over Ron's everyday idiocy. If she did that, her face would be permanently purple.

"No, Ron, he's not here. Do you have any idea where he is? Because he's been acting really strange lately." Hermione glanced up and down the Gryffindor table, and leaned in close to Ron. "Who is it that he's meeting? If it's a girl, just let me know, and I won't worry about it. I know all about the 'bro code' nonsense, but all you have to do is tell me that's what this is. Because if it's not, then I have a reason to be worried." Hermione leaned back, satisfied that she hadn't broken the 'bro code' rules of conduct.

Ron gave her a blank stare before bursting out in laughter.

Hermione looked at him, her satisfied look turning into one of annoyance.

"What?" She asked, miffed. "I was perfectly tactful about it!"

"It's not that…" Ron managed to let out in between barks of laughter. "It's just the fact that you think that Harry and I would keep the 'bro code' "nonsense", as you call it, from YOU. You, of all people." Ron started to laugh harder, finding new depth to the joke.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Ronald? Are you trying to say that you don't consider me a girl, so it's not worth it to keep the sordid details of your 'guy life' from me, because I don't really count? Is that it?" Her face was turning pink with exertion.

"Of course not, Hermione. Don't be silly." He stopped laughing, his blue eyes shockingly serious. "You're the smartest witch of your age. The idea that Harry and I, the two people you're with ALL DAY, could keep an entire 'code' secret from you…it's laughable."

Hermione thought about it, and started to howl with laughter. Catching the humor again, Ron joined her.

The rest of the Gryffindor table looked at the pair laughing hysterically in the middle of the Great Hall, and smiled.

The two had finally cracked. All the stress of being best friends with the Golden Boy, Saviour of the Wizarding World, and the two had finally lost it.

It was about time.

**8888888888**

Sitting down in a comfy red patterned armchair in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione motioned to Ron. Ron came over from the base of the guy's dormitory and sat next to her in the opposite chair.

"Is Harry up there?"

"No. I haven't seen him since classes let out."

Hermione frowned.

"I'm worried about him, Ron. Are you sure he doesn't have a girl hiding away?"

Ron gave her a weird look.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Hermione….Harry doesn't…swing that way." Hermione blushed. Ron blushed and looked down.

"Really?" She asked, pretending to be shocked. In reality, she had known for a while now, but since the two had avoided telling her, she had had to fish the information out of Ron.

"Yeah…"

"Well then. Is he shacked up with a boy somewhere, then?" Ron's face turned putrid yellow.

"Blimey, Hermione! I don't know! Just because Harry's gay doesn't mean I am. I told him when I found out that I didn't want to know anything about anything." Ron hurriedly rolled his shoulders, as if throwing off the 'gay vibes' that would have settled on him had he known all the sordid details about Harry's homosexual escapades.

"Well, who does he go to when he needs to talk to someone about it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione!" Ron asked, affronted. "Just because he's gay does NOT mean he's a girl!"

"No need to get touchy, Ronald. From all this animosity, one could conclude that you yourself were in fact, gay." Ron's face grew a nasty shade of red-orange.

"Don't even go there, Hermione. It's not even funny." Hermione laughed. They settled into silence for a minute, Ron silently huffing in his chair. Seamus and Dean walked by, holding hands and making moon eyes at each other as they made their way up the boys' dormitory stairs.

Ron's eyes followed them absentmindedly, until all the sudden he let out a gasp.

"Hermione!" He said excitedly.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"Remember that Slytherin bondage party that we had a while ago?"

"Yeah…" She said.

"Well, the morning after that, Harry had all these hickeys down his chest, and he said something to Seamus about them. Seamus laughed. When I asked him about it, he shrugged me off, saying something about Harry's privacy."

Hermione's eyes flickered to the stairs.

"So Harry DOES have a secret lover. And he met him at the bondage party?"

Ron nodded, not quite liking the sudden gleam in her eyes.

"Mmmm. And Seamus knows something about it. " Ron nodded again. Hermione broke out into a smirk. "Ronald."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time we had a little talk with Seamus."

Ron paled.

"Can we wait till after Seamus comes back from the dormitory with Dean?"

Hermione pouted. "I suppose so…." She said dejectedly. She bent her head and looked up at Ron with a sexy, disconcertingly non-Hermione face. "But I've always wanted to see them in action."

Ron's ears reddened.


	8. Hermione Isn't An Idiot

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I'm sorry about the really, incredibly long wait, but I've had computer problems. I fried my home computer. Yes, actually fried it. So now I have a laptop, which is better for you all anyway, because a laptop is MUCH easier to write with than a desk computer. Ergo, this means more lovely updates for you. YAY. xD. **

**And for those of you who are terribly upset with me for updating I Dare You more often than this…blame the muse, not the writer. Sometimes the ideas come for one and not the other. It's an awful side effect for having more than one story going on at once. **

**Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! …..i originally planned for it to be smut-less, but after looking at the length of time between the updates, I realized that would be cruel. **

**I try really, really hard not to be too cruel.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**888888888**

"Dean! Come on…..I really do have to leave." Seamus said, laughing, as Dean tried to unbuckle the belt that Seamus had just refastened. Seamus grabbed Dean's wandering hands and placed them back on the bed, smiling to himself.

Dean was abut to reply, but just then the door opened to reveal an excited brunette, followed by a blushing redhead.

"Seamus! Dean!" Hermione said triumphantly. "Just the boys I was looking for!" She strode in the room, paying absolutely no attention to the fact that Seamus was shirtless, and Dean was covered only in a sheet. Ron hadn't met anyone's eyes since entering the room. It hadn't been his idea.

Seamus looked at Hermione in shock. Didn't she realize…..?

Hermione gave the two of them a cursory glance, and rolled her eyes. Yes, she did. And no, she didn't care.

"Seamus, I have some questions for you." Hermione sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. She gave Seamus an impatient look.

Seamus gave out a sigh and gave Dean an apologetic glance. Dean just sighed and laid back in the bed, covering his naked body with the sheet. Seamus then sat on the end of Dean's bed and looked back at Hermione impatiently. Ron sat down on is own bed, slightly behind Hermione, where he could block out the covered body of Dean entirely.

"Well?" Seamus said, somewhat impatiently. "Dean and I have some…business."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and gave a snort. "You both can wait to shag until after I leave the room. I won't be that long, for goodness sake." Ron turned redder, if at all possible.

"I'm sorry, mate, but she just couldn't be persuaded to wait any longer." Ron said apologetically. Seamus just shrugged in acceptance. All the Gryffindors knew that Hermione couldn't be stopped.

"Ronald, be quiet. Do you want to learn about Harry's lover or not?" At those words, Seamus froze. So they had finally figured it out. Seamus _knew _Harry hadn't been careful enough. Careful enough for Ron, maybe, but Hermione was too smart. Harry hadn't given her enough credit.

"Ahh." Seamus said softly. He settled further into his perch on the end of the bed. Dean sat up, causing the sheet to pool around his waist. Hermione glanced at his naked torso and her eyes dilated. Dean had a very, _very _nice torso. Dean, who noticed Hermione's glazed expression, reached over and picked up his shirt from the floor.

"What do you mean, 'ahh'?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Well, I wondered when you two would find out, that's all." Seamus said coolly, shrugging it off. "I knew you'd both find out eventually. Although, why you both came to me remains a mystery."

Hermione focused her gaze back on Seamus, Dean's torso now fully covered. "We came to you because Ron remembers the morning after the bondage party. Apparently you and Harry had a very interesting chat."

Seamus nodded. "Yes, we did. Harry and I are very similar in our…..peculiar tastes."

Hermione gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, _peculiar _tastes?"

Seamus bit his lip. "I don't think I can tell you what I mean, if Harry hasn't told you himself. It's a very personal thing, I'm afraid. If it wasn't so…controversial…I'd tell you both."

"Controversial? Do you mean the fact that he's gay? Because Ron and I both knew that, and we're totally fine. Harry should know that." Hermione's matter of fact tone only made Seamus sigh. Yes, he had figured that she would have known about the gay thing. Harry wasn't exactly a 'masculine' gay.

"No….it's a bit more than that." Dean gave out a snort. At Ron and Hermione's curious looks, he laid back down in bed, his eyes now smiling quietly at the ceiling.

"What? Seamus, I don't understand."

"This is what I mean, Hermione. I think that Harry has been slightly afraid to tell you, because his issue is slightly out of the norm. Even for you both. Especially for Ron." At this, Ron picked up his head and gave Seamus a fighting expression.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "I've always supported Harry."

"Yes, but you weren't overly enthusiastic about the news that Harry was gay. And even when you had come to terms with it, you said something that made Harry think that even then, you still had some preconceived ideas about him."

"What did Ron say?" Hermione asked, her voice curious.

"He mentioned something along the lines of 'Well, mate, if you want to pound into other guys' arses instead of pussies, then I guess that it's alright with me.'"

Hermione's eyes widened. Seamus inwardly cringed. Hermione had understood the hidden meaning in that sentence, and she had understood what it had meant for Harry to take offense to that.

"Ron, leave the room." Hermione said abruptly.

Ron gave her an open-mouthed, accusatory stare. "Why?" He said numbly.

"Because I said so." When she didn't offer him any further explanation, Ron got up and left, slamming the dormitory door behind him. As soon as his footsteps had faded, Hermione turned to Seamus.

"So…how long have you known that Harry liked to be submissive?" Hermione asked.

**888888888**

Harry paced down the corridor, confusion and anger evident on his face. Why was Draco acting so strange? He hadn't done anything to provoke him. Harry paused. At least, he hadn't consciously done anything. Harry thought back to dinner.

Draco had been so cold since that detention two nights ago. He hadn't looked at Harry once during classes. In fact, Draco hadn't ven been taunting Harry and the rest of the Trio as much, if at all. In fact, Draco had pretended like Harry, and his friends didn't exist. And people were starting to notice.

Harry started walking again, his body numb. He needed Draco. The past couple days, before Draco's strange fall out during detention, had been the best of his life. He had felt safe.

And now….now Harry didn't know where he stood. Turning a corner, Harry took a turn down a hall that he hardly ever frequented.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from an alcove, dragging him into the darkness.

"Hello, Hero. Miss me?" Draco's husky voice asked. His pale hand grabbed Harry's hair harshly, the other holding his mouth, preventing Harry from letting out a scream of surprise. Draco pressed Harry close against his body, and Harry moaned against Draco's hand as he felt the hardened arousal through Draco's clothes.

Harry tried to turn around and face Draco, but Draco's harsh hands stilled his movements. Draco hissed, and Harry froze, feeling content to be harshly held in Draco's embrace. He sighed in contentment.

Draco chuckled. "So you did miss me." Harry whimpered and nodded, rubbing his arse ardently against Draco's arousal. Draco hissed. "Did you miss my cock pounding into your arse?"

Harry squirmed. Yes, oh yes. He had missed that. Draco let go of Harry's mouth. He slapped Harry's hip. "Hero, I asked you a question."

"God, yes. I missed your cock up my arse."

"Would you like that right now?" Harry nodded. "Well, then. Let's see if I can oblige you."

**8888888**

**Mwahahaha. So I sort-of lied. You got the prelude to smut. But hey- I promise that you'll have smut in the next one. **

**Please review! ….because otherwise I might never finish the alcove fuck session! xD**

**Sincerely, **

**TLA**


	9. Draco's Fetish

**A/N: Hey everybody! Yes, you all have the right to be mad at me…I realize that it has been at least a couple months since I have seriously updated anything. The problem with my life and work schedule, however, is that I have busier summers than I do class sessions. So I actually have more leisure time in the fall and winter then I do in the spring and summer. Which sounds fucked up, in my opinion, and probably yours, too. **

**I thought that I would clarify a few things for some of my reviewers. (Thank you all, by the way, for sticking with me and my…sporadic (to put it mildly)…updates.) Some of you seem to be under the impression that I am going to be doing extreme BDSM. While I will be starting to get into the deeper and darker things (because Draco's angst has to come out somehow xD), I will never be doing the following things:**

**Bloodplay**

**Squickplay**

**Master/Slave Naming (may be implied, but never named.)**

**Humiliation**

**Torture Devices***

***I consider some sexual toys to be non-torture, and others to be beyond my writer's comfort level. The sex toys that will be used in some of my later chapters do not fall into my personal category of 'torture'. I will post particular warnings for content in the chapters that this applies in, so that my readers who wish to dabble and not fully immerse themselves can skip ahead. **

**I hope you all enjoy, and let my dark plot bunny unfold…**

**Disclaimer: You all know this. **

**Warnings: Explicit slash, sex toys (dildo/cock ring/enema fluid/buttplug) **

**This is much more controversial sexually then anything I have ever done previously in this story. Those of you who are not into the deviant sexual stuff should probably ignore this chapter, and probably the rest of this story. **

**88888**

Harry opened his eyes to find them forcibly shut behind a blindfold. Breathing harshly, he squirmed, and felt the panic start to rise in his throat when he realized that his hands and feet were bound. From their spread out position, Harry guessed that they were all individually tied to the ends of a four poster bed. Surprisingly, his mouth had been left alone.

A low masculine chuckle came from one of the corners of the room. Harry felt it shiver its way down his body. He knew that rumble.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Hello, Hero. Nice of you to rejoin the world of the living." The voice moved closer to Harry's left side, and Harry rotated his neck towards the sound. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and guessing the cause, he tried to strain his body against his bonds. The next intake was even sharper.

Harry inwardly purred at the sound.

"I would stop that, Hero. You don't even know the game, yet." Harry felt cool hands glide across his naked chest, tweaking his nipples painfully. Harry gave out a wanton moan. Ever since he had realized he was bound, he knew what was going to happen. Instead of fear, he felt wanton excitement.

"Being bound excites you, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"Why?" The voice was calculating now, not a trace of the former desire that had fueled the previous question.

"Because I can't choose anything. Can't deny anything. I have to take everything." On the last word his voice broke, and Harry felt his erection stand at attention. However, and Harry noticed this with even more pleasure, his cock was bound. From the feel of it, it was a cock ring.

Draco had stopped breathing. Harry, his mental examination of his body complete, turned to the absence of the noise. "You want that, Hero?" His voice was barely more than a gasp.

"Fuck yes." Harry moaned. He bucked his hips against the restraints, trying to show Draco just how much he wanted. He was rewarded with another gasp.

A warm breath brought Harry's attention to his left ear. Whispering directly into his ear, Draco murmured, "Do you know why you woke up like this, Hero?"

Harry shook his head.

"Because I like you tied up like this. At my…mercy. I could do any number of things. Such as this…"

Draco's hand twisted Harry's nipple, keeping in the edge of pleasure and pain, and Harry screamed. "Or this…" He said, his voice even lower as his hand traveled down Harry's chest. Harry fought to keep still. Draco's hand came to rest on Harry's cock, and his blunt fingernail found the slit and opened it, slipping inside. Harry let out a guttural moan.

"But you know what I love most about you in this position, Hero?"

Harry whimpered and shook his head.

"I love the fact that I can do something I've wanted to do ever since I saw you at that party. Do you want to know what I thought of, when I saw you in that outfit, Hero?"

Harry couldn't even respond, so caught up in the exquisite pleasure/pain of Draco's fingernail. Draco smiled against Harry's ear.

"I saw you and thought to myself: he would look so good with his lovely belly full of my cum. Full to the point where your very belly is extended with it, and you look pregnant with my seed. In this case, literally my seed. Do you like that image, Hero?"

Harry dry orgasmed. The cock ring prevented an actual release, but he felt the crest anyway. He bucked and writhed against his restraints, moaning with such volume the very blood rushing through his ears was drowned out.

"Hell. Yes." He whispered through gritted teeth.

Draco reached behind Harry's head and removed the black silk blindfold. Harry blinked slowly and focused on Draco's steely gray eyes. They were so dilated with lust, there was only a sliver of gray. Harry moaned, keeping his eyes in contact with Draco's.

"How about we begin preparing you then?" Draco asked. Harry could only nod and watch him turn around, his body completely limp.

He heard the sound of water being run, and he froze. The implications of what Draco had said finally sunk in.

Oh god.

Draco came back with a modified water pump, with a syringe-like application on the end. He gave Harry a dark smile. "Oh yes, Hero. This must come first. I would like to see how big I can get you." Despite his apprehension, Harry could feel his desire rising again. God, yes. He wanted this.

Draco flicked his wand, and Harry found his legs unrestrained. He let them lie there passively, and was rewarded with a smile from Draco. Draco them motioned for Harry to bend his legs, letting his feet fall loosely to the bed, away from his arse. Draco then moved towards him.

Harry couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips.

Draco them put the syringe to Harry's arse hole, and thrust it in roughly. Harry let out a harsh gasp. Then the water began to pump in.

Harry could feel it filling up his bowels, making him feel positively heavy. After a brief second, the intrusion began to show on his belly. First a small lump, and then a bigger round shape that looked distinctly like a baby bump. Harry flicked his eyes to Draco's and was taken aback by the raw, unadulterated lust in his eyes. Draco watched the bump with a possessive desire that made Harry harden even more, if possible.

Then it started to burn. Harry felt tears come into his eyes as his body rebelled, and he began to whine and whimper against his wishes. Draco cooed at him. Harry realized that this act was causing Draco to become almost emotionally soft with desire, and Harry realized that he would do this a million times if he could just get Draco to be like this. The burn turned into a fire, and Harry cried out sharply. His belly was now two times bigger now, and he looked heavily pregnant.

"I didn't know you had the capacity to fit so much inside you, Hero." Draco said, almost softly. He turned off the pump, but left the syringe there, to keep the flooding water in place. He reached for something near him on the floor, consequentially pushing the syringe farther in. Harry rolled his eyes towards the back of his skull in the exquisite pleasure of so much in him.

Draco's free hand resurfaced, this time with a huge black buttplug. He smiled at Harry, and with a quickness that Harry didn't know he possessed, he replaced the head of the syringe with the plug. Harry felt the water swishing around inside of him as the bed moved at this quick movement.

"Now, Hero. I want you to walk to the bathroom and get rid of the water. We have other fluids to fill you with, don't we?" At the promise in those words, Harry involuntarily shivered.

He got up slowly, and look down at his belly with, to his surprise, lust. Who knew feeling this full would feel so….sexy. He got to his feet and tried to waddle to the bathroom, the added weight almost causing him to fall forward on his face.

Draco's groan at his attempts to move only made Harry harder, as he realized how hot this all was to Draco. He made it to the bathroom, grunting with the effort. He took care of the water with haste, and returned back to Draco, still on the bed, however this time, he was naked.

Harry looked at his standing cock and licked his suddenly dry lips. The full implication set in, and Harry all but ran back to the bed, setting the buttplug on the beside table. Draco rolled him under his body, and Harry moaned, thrusting upwards. Draco grabbed his hair and forced his neck back. Leaning down towards his ear again, he whispered seductively, "Did you know what I took two hours ago, Hero?" Harry shook his head. "I took a sexual potion that allows me to come any number of times I want in the next 4 hours. Do you know what that means, Hero?"

Harry moaned.

"I am going to stuff your insides full of come, and then I'm going to leave it there."

And he abruptly flipped Harry around and thrust into him, his insides semi-lubricated with the water. Harry had a moment of panic before he realized that Draco had whispered a lubrication spell.

Then he settled into the pleasure. Draco thrust into him repeatedly, coming so many times Harry lost track. Harry was in a constant state of pleasure, the cock ring preventing a real release, in essence giving Harry small aftershocks of dry orgasms constantly.

After Draco had come 4 times, Harry felt his belly begin to extend. Over the course of the next hour, Harry was fucked mercilessly, until his stomach was just as full as it had been earlier.

Draco, who had evidently run out of stamina, collapsed on top of Harry. Harry whimpered as his stomach caused his back to bend around its bulk. Draco chuckled. He could feel the mound through Harry's body.

Draco felt the bedside table until he came to the buttplug, and in finding it, replaced his waning cock with it. Harry lost only a few drops of come.

Draco moved to the side, dragging Harry off his stomach and on to his side as well, still painfully hard, but at least not dying of pain.

Draco reached around Harry's distended belly and released the snap on the magically spelled cock ring (it was spelled to prevent harm to the wizard no matter the length of time it was worn) and gave Harry a quick run over with his hand. Harry came, gasping Draco's name.

After lying in silence, Draco finally sat up, dragging Harry with him. He got up and began to put on his clothes, sparing hardly a glance at Harry. Once dressed, he turned to Harry.

"I've spelled to buttplug to only be removed by my hand, and my hand alone. I want you to stay full of me until I see you next. Is that clear?" Harry nodded, feeling disturbingly aroused by the thought. "The same spell also hides the evidence of your…" Draco's eyes dilated to all black as they gazed at Harry's distended belly, "condition. Only you will see it."

Harry nodded, and Draco abruptly left the room. He sighed, and began to put on his clothes, giving a perverse sound of satisfaction when his green t shirt just barely strained over his perfectly round belly.

**88888**

**Well I hoped the readers who weren't scared away by my warnings were okay with that. I took a rather drastic direction, because that scene came to my mind a week or so ago, and no matter how hard I tried to think of a tamer scene, this one just butted through it. I hope you all are as perversely inclined as me! The following chapters will not have anymore things at this deep of a sexually deviant level, just some more minor stuff. **

**NO FLAMES, because I DID give you MORE than enough warning. **

**Feel free to give me your positive/intrigued thoughts. I would like to know if you minded/liked/felt betrayed by/loved the new direction this chapter took.**

**Sincerely, **

**TLA**


	10. Our Boys Begin to Think

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'd loike all my faithful readers to note that this update is less than 24 hours from my last update…..I think that that is a personal record for me. (I'm counting my other stories. It may have been exactly a day for this particular story, but I'm currently keeping three stories up in the air, so give me a break! xD) Anyway- I really love the positive reaction I got for my last chapter. I was a little hesitant to throw it out there, because it did deal with some significantly more controversial stuff then what I have done up to this point, and I was worried that you (the people who keep this story going!) wouldn't like it. **

**I'm so glad you all did. **

**To address some of the questions from some of my concerned readers: Draco will be having a reality check. I know that up until this point Draco has seemed cold, distant, and domineering (and there is some definite sexual appeal in that….xD), but he can't continue to go on like that for much longer. I just have let it go on for son long because I believed that the true 'Draco Malfoy' as I believe him to be **_**would **_**have tried to remain cold and distant for as long as possible, because he doesn't know what to do with feelings. So bear with me, because I'm about to show Draco that he does, indeed, have feelings. **

**Let's see how that goes. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the situation.**

**Warnings: Some deep thinking, Some musings, and some deep and dark feelings that revolve around the black and white shades of lust and love. **

**888888**

Draco stared at the top of his four poster bed and sighed. Things were not going the way they should have been.

Originally, Harry Potter was supposed to be fuck buddy. A well-chosen fuck buddy, because Draco could dominate him completely, and feel as detached as he wanted to be, because he could've cared less for the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact, he even called him 'Hero', a term that detached him even further, and scorned his title as the Chosen One.

But now….

It wasn't so simple. Draco thought back to the events of the previous afternoon. What the hell had happened there? He had completely abandoned the plan. He had planned to humiliate Harry. Blow him up like a balloon, then deflate him. Humiliation. Plain and simple. But then….

It was all Harry's fault, really. Draco had been prepared for tears, anger, and fear. He hadn't been prepared for the wanton lust in Harry's eyes. The straining against the silks, made in lust, not fear. He had _liked _it. And the fact that he had liked it had made something snap in Draco.

He had told him about what he had thought about at the bondage party. Draco had written off that thought as silly—a stupid thought that had passed as soon as he had taken Harry out on to the dance floor. But when he whispered to Harry about the restraints, and he had watched how Harry had _wanted _it…

Eagerness made people do strange things, he decided. The fact that Harry was eager for Draco's ministrations had made Draco feel emotionally attached to Harry.

Emotionally attached.

Draco sat up in bed.

Did he _care _for Harry?

No. That was not possible. It was true that he had punished Harry with the phantom hands when he had seen Harry lean too close to Ron at the Gryffindor table. And it was also true that the scene in detention had also been fueled by the irrational anger he had felt when Harry had hugged Seamus after dinner the night before….

But that was just possessiveness.

Wasn't it?

Because a person wasn't supposed to care for their fuck buddy. Draco had never cared for Harry.

He sighed, and laid back down on the bed. There was no doubt that the sight of Harry's belly at dinner had made him perversely happy. And the sight of Harry's constant semi-arousal due to his belly had also made Draco satisfied on a level that he had not felt in ages.

Was it more than just a pride bought by conquest?

Did he actually enjoy the sight of Harry because it was his conquest….

Or was it really because Harry had seemed so happy being his conquest?

…And if it was the second...

Draco closed his eyes, and sighed in acceptance. Yes, he had been happy because Harry had been happy. Harry had been happy due to his fantasy. He had accepted his fantasy, and been happy with it. Draco had been happy because Harry was happy. And that meant Draco cared for Harry.

Fuck.

**88888**

Harry walked down the corridor alone, making his meandering way down to the library. He had a history assignment to research, and had snatched the free time it enabled him to think.

Because Harry was confused.

As he walked along, his round belly jostled slightly, causing Harry to stop occasionally in sheer pleasure. That idea of Draco's had been bloody brilliant. He had loved the feeling that had been inside him all day. When he passed Draco in the hall, Draco's steely eyes held a new expression in them now—a tenderness that Harry's brain didn't want to think about too closely. Draco had looked at Harry's belly with a mixture of pride and tenderness, and that expression alone had left Harry in a happy cloud for the whole day.

But his own feelings were confusing.

What exactly had Draco become to him? In the beginning, he was the answer to an itch that had been gnawing away at his insides for a long time—the release to be the submissive that he had wanted to be. And then, somewhere along the way, he had changed.

Now, whenever Harry walked into a room, he looked first for Draco, and then for his friends. Whenever he passed Draco in the hall, he had to refrain from smiling in sheer delight.

Surely this wasn't the normal response to a fuck buddy?

Harry looked down at his belly and rubbed it softly. And weren't fuck buddies supposed to leave all evidence of their relationship's true nature behind them as soon as the deed was done?

Because they both had broken that rule when Draco had ordered Harry to keep his belly full. And Harry had agreed. Simply because, it made him happy knowing that it would make Draco happy.

Harry sighed. Somewhere along the way, Draco Malfoy had become more than a shag. But more then likely, Harry thought darkly, it was all in his mind.

**88888**

Hermione glanced at the list she had made and smirked. Oh yes, she was sure that Harry's mystery man was on this list.

Hermione Granger did not like secrets.

Especially the type that were kept from her.

So she had devised a list. Based on her conversation with Seamus earlier, she had found out that Harry did indeed have a lover, and he was a clear dominant.

Interesting. Secretly, Hermione had always known Harry to be soft. He didn't like giving orders—it was one of the appeals of him being the chosen one.

Thankfully, this left Hermione with a very short list. She only had to narrow down the options until she had only one name, the name of the person Harry would have been most likely to fuck on such a short notice.

She made a couple slash marks as some of the names on the list were considered more closely.

Eventually, she was left with only one name. She gave a short gasp. Of course. It made sense, really. That person was the only one that wouldn't have expected Harry to dominate. In fact, that person was the only one that would have not allowed Harry to be dominant.

Of course it would be Draco Malfoy.

**888888**

**So now Hermione's figured it out! She was too smart to be out of the loop for much longer. I hope you all liked the more ruminative chapter…..I had wanted to tie up some emotional loose ends. In my smutty plots, I sometimes forget to have the emotional well-being of the characters grow through the story, so sometimes I have to have a smut-less chapter to bring them up to speed with the rest of the fic. **

**I hope this cleared up any questions any of you may have had with the emotional balance of the boys!**

**Please review, it keeps me updating! **

**If all of you new readers who put me on story alert just wrote me one, itty-bitty review, I'd be the happiest girl in the world. xD.**

**Sincerely, **

**TLA**


	11. Hermione Messes Up

**A/N: And I'm back from my long reprieve. It's not as long as some of the time periods between updates, but lately I've been having this awful writer's itch, where I start to feel lacking if I don't scratch another chapter or something. Is that addiction? I think it is. It doesn't matter either way to me, though. I'm happy with my addiction. **

**I'm hoping to wrap up DS rather soon, unfortunately for you readers who have been with me from the beginning. I've always known (since elongating it from it's original one-shot), that it would have to end when Draco and Harry came to complete terms with their feelings, and acknowledged themselves to world. Letting them think about their situation set the ball rolling, so it's only a matter of time now. **

**Anyways- that's at least a couple chapters in the future, so don't get too upset! : )**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about these lovely characters or the world they inhabit…..just the dirty thoughts and actions : )**

**Warnings: It's a surprise, people! But no worries, we will not be revisiting anything deep. Harry and Draco are now on a path towards something, and too much sexual deviation will make them (not to mention their flustered writer!) forget the plot. Must remember the plot. Must forget the sex and remember the plot. : )**

**88888888888**

Harry was late to lunch. He had been distracted by Hedwig, who had been insistent on having him feed her treats, which off course were hidden away in a cupboard in the owlry. Instead of 5 minutes in the drafty tower, he had spent 30, trying to locate those damn treats.

Finally, he made it into the Great Hall. Although sad that his stomach was now back to normal size, Harry was glad that he had been able to run to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Harry?" Hermione said, a gleam in her eye. She motioned to a spot right beside her on the bench, and Harry sat down warily. Whenever Hermione got that look in her eye, it meant bad things.

It was her snooping face.

"So…" Hermione said, feigning nonchalance while Harry grabbed a sandwich. Harry ignored her and focused intently on the ham sandwich. He could see the elves were getting creative these days…the ham was in three neat little rolls, with mayonnaise and lettuce artfully arranged around it. Clever, these house elves.

"So," Hermione said louder. Abandoning his delightful sandwich, Harry finally fixed his gaze on her face. "Where've you been?"

Harry looked at her, confused. It wasn't like Hermione to be psycho mom. Sure, sometimes she did it to annoy the hell out of Ron, but never to Harry. Harry was allowed to do what he pleased.

"I was at the owlery…?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"Ahhh. The owlery." She gave him a knowing wink, and Harry had the deep feeling that he was missing some sort of subliminal message. Damn these girls. Why did they always have to have these double meanings tacked on to everything they said?

"Yeah. Hedwig wanted some treats." He looked at Hermione, and she blushed. Harry's eyebrows rose. Who knew owl treats were such a taboo subject.

"I'm sure you were very good at handing _her _her _treats_, Harry." Harry just looked on, his expression blank. Now he _really _had no idea what she was talking about. She started to giggle, and Harry just sighed and went back to his sandwich. If she was going to be this damn cryptic at 11 am, she could be his guest. No one said he had to pay her any attention, however.

An odd feeling arose at the back of his neck, and Harry looked around the room. Something wasn't right. Someone important wasn't here… Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, and felt his spirits deepen. Draco wasn't there.

He chewed on his lip slightly. Hermione gave out a 'hmmm' that apparently was supposed to mean something to him. God only knew what the woman was 'hmmm'ing about. Damn woman was growing daft.

"I see Malfoy isn't here today." Hermione said, her tone laced with forced obliviousness.

Harry gave her a sharp look, his attention now fixed on her face. "Why are you so interested?" Harry said, his voice more biting then it needed to be.

"Well, I was just commenting on the fact that he is obviously holed up with someone, and it's disgusting that he thinks he can flaunt it in public without the rest of us noticing." Hermione glanced over at Harry, expecting to see him blush.

But he didn't. His whole face crumpled, and Hermione could see that she'd been wrong. Harry really _had _been at the owlery, and Draco's absence had merely been a coincidence.

Damn.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, and met the eyes of Pansy. She smirked evilly at him, and Harry abruptly faced his plate again, frantically trying to reason with his brain.

Draco had never mentioned they were exclusive. In fact, he hadn't even called their …arrangement… to be anything more than fucking. But lately, Harry had thought that they had been more. And that little 'more' meant they were exclusive.

Right?

Harry worried his bottom lip again with his teeth. Draco hadn't ever made any comments about others. And he'd been positively medieval in his possessiveness over Harry—which was more than what a casual fuck buddy would have done.

So where was he?

Maybe he was sick, Harry reasoned. But deep down, Harry knew that something was not right. Hermione, who had been subtly picking at him during the whole meal, was silent now.

Pushing back from the table, he got up abruptly, startling those around him.

"Harry?" Hermione said worriedly as he left the Great Hall. "Where are you going?"

"I have to check something." He said emptily. Exiting the hall, he made his way to the dungeons.

**888888888**

Draco Malfoy was furious with himself. Pacing angrily back and forth, he reviewed the events of the previous few weeks. How could he have let this happen?

He wasn't supposed to have fallen for Harry. Harry was a _toy, _for God's sake. Meant to be used and thrown away. But somehow—the idea of throwing Harry away, or of even letting Harry go, broke something inside Draco.

Pacing angrily in silence, Draco eventually stopped in the middle of the floor. He had made his decision.

No longer would Harry and himself play this game without either of them knowing where the other stood. It was time Harry knew that he, Draco Malfoy, actually cared for Harry.

**888888888**

Theodore Nott was waiting in the Slytherin common room. Dumped callously by Draco after the events of the Slytherin bondage party a couple months ago, Theo was furious. Draco had been celibate (or apparently celibate) for two months.

Obviously, Draco was just too stubborn to come to his senses and ask Theo for another go. He knew Draco's style, and he knew that Draco liked to dominate. There was no one in the school who would let Draco do everything he wanted with them, except for Theo.

So Theo was waiting for Draco. He would show him what he was missing.

**888888888**

**A/N: And there we are. Some more plot development : ) I had wanted Theo to be introduced earlier, but he just didn't fit in anywhere. **

**So he's finally made an appearance. Now all you Harry fans, don't worry. Draco isn't an asshole anymore. **

**Review please, to find out what happens next! **

**Sincerely, **

**TLA**


	12. It's Not Like We Were Anything

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Long time no see, I know I know. I'm truly, deeply sorry about that. I've been putting FanFic on the back burner for MUCH too long, and hopefully this is the beginning of a much more positive updating trend. **

**Thank you, everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning. And WELCOME, new people! If you're reading this, that means that you've made it this far and that you've likde my story, so here is another chapter!**

**Enjoy! : )**

Draco rounded the corner of the hallway. Angry, upset, and puzzled, he stomped his way to the stairs. As he was about to reach the top, a hand grabbed him from the shadows.

"Draco." Theo said, his voice dark. Draco turned around and widened his eyes. Theo's face was dark, and there was an odd light in his eyes.

"Let go of me, Theo. I need to talk to someone." Draco tried to remove his arm, but found that he couldn't. Theo's grip was so tight it was beginning to make his fingers tingle.

"I think you need to talk to me." Theo said. Draco's eyes sharpened. Theo's voice was never this rough. He was always so chill, so calm.

"No, I assure you I don't. Now let go of me." Draco tried to pull himself to the stairs, but with a sharp inhale of breath Theo lurched Draco's weight towards him, collapsing Draco onto his larger chest. Theo's chest rumbled against Draco's ear, and for the first time Draco felt a hint of fear. This was not the Theo he knew.

In their fourth year, Draco had used Theo as dominance practice. Theo had liked Draco, and while not into the dominance scene so much (at that time…Draco made sure that he was into it by the end), he had agreed to do whatever Draco had needed him to do. The arrangement had gone on for several months, but Draco had eventually moved on—he had found true subs by then, and Theo's playacting at submission was a good training exercise, but it was nothing close to the real thing. Thinking of the real thing led him to thinking about Harry. He needed to talk to Harry, to fix this.

But Theo's arms were too tight around him. Grimacing at this show of weakness, Draco tried to force his way out of Theo's grip, but the larger boy was too strong, and Draco remained trapped.

Theo sighed, and the sound was too soft for the situation. "You know, I've dreamt about you like this."

Draco froze. Theo continued. "You have no idea how hot it is to see you playing the dominant in Slytherin. Stalking around, prowling. So hot. So…interesting." Theo began to stroke his fingers against Draco's hair. Draco felt the pit of his stomach drop. Where was Theo going with this?

"I wonder…how much force would it take to break you." Theo laughed darkly as Draco shivered in revulsion. The dominant aspects of him were crawling up his skin. But Theo mistook the shivers of disgust for shivers of anticipation, and he moaned. "You see, I knew that you weren't truly a dominant, Draco. You're too pretty for it." He picked at a lock of platinum blond, letting it slide between his fingers.

"Let me go, Nott." Draco made his voice as cold and callous as he could make it. Theo seemed to be indulging in some sort of delusion, and Draco knew that his only hope was to shock him out of it.

Theo's arms tightening. "You know what, I don't think I will." Draco huffed out a loud sigh and tried to make light of the situation, even though his body was starting to quiver in fear.

"I don't know what you think you're getting at, Nott, but whatever it is you want from me, you can't have it. I'm taken."

Theo's face darkened in rage, and his breath hissed out between his teeth. "You. Are. Mine." He growled. Spinning Draco around in his arms, he backed up and slammed Draco's spine against the stone wall, with Draco raised up on his tip toes. Draco let out a small pain sound at the rough contact, and Theo grinned as he plunged his mouth against Draco's.

Draco began to squirm and kick, trying to get away from the larger boy. The kiss was a kiss for dominance, and even against his better judgment Draco found himself kissing Theo back. In any kiss, Draco had to win. Even knowing that Theo was twisted, and that he should be trying to escape the situation, Draco fought back in his kiss. Biting Theo's tongue viciously, he forced Theo into the defensive, and plundered the boy's mouth. Growling in satisfaction, his inner senses roared as the other boy acknowledged his dominance and began to back away in the kiss. Draco reached for Theo's hair and yanked his head back, causing Theo to let out a gasp of pleasure-pain.

**88888888888**

Harry was trudging with a purpose through the hallway, on his way to the Slytherin common room. He was going to confront Draco. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew that he had to say something. As great as the sex was, he needed to know he was more than a fuck buddy. Thinking back on the month's past events, Harry tried to gather the courage to believe that he was right. He had to be right.

But Hermione's comment left him worried. What if he was the only one who was treating their…whatever this thing was…as exclusive? What if Draco was seeing other boys at the same time? What if (and this thought truly made his insides go sour) when he had been so full the other day, other boys had been walking around with the same predicament, and Draco had been witness to them all? If that was the case, Harry thought disgustedly, he was done with this.

His heart gave a lurch. Yes. Even if he felt something, he knew he couldn't go through with it if he suspected that he wasn't the only one.

As he was picking a staircase to climb, he heard a low moan. Intrigued, and wondering who wasn't being so careful in the corridor, Harry picked the stationary stairway on his left and began to climb.

As he was almost at the top, one of the two boys (for the grunts made Harry assume that the two in question were both male) let out a growl, and Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

He knew that growl.

Increasing his pace, Harry reached the top of the steps and panted. Seeing the roiling boys in front of him, all he could glimpse of the boy against the way was his platinum blond hair, but Harry knew.

Letting out a gasp that turned into a soft, wailing moan, Harry felt his eyes fill up with traitorous tears.

**8888888888**

Draco, lost in the dominance play, heard Harry's gasp. Snapping his eyes open, he shoved Theo onto the floor in front of him and met Harry's tear-filled eyes.

**8888888888**

Harry took in the rumpled white dress shirt. He took in the heaving breaths, and the slightly tented pants. The lips, red and puffy. Trailing his eyes upward, he met Draco's gray eyes. The eyes held comfusion, but more importantly, they held regret.

"Harry…" Draco began, his voice hoarse.

Harry felt his body break as Draco said his name. Not Hero, not Potter, but his name. The tears began to fall. "Why?" He asked, his voice shattered.

"It's not what it looks like." Draco said. Even as he said them he knew they sounded weak.

"I don't care." Harry said softly. He wrapped his arms around himself. "It doesn't matter. I don't know why I thought we were something."

With every word, Draco felt his chest ache. Putting dignity aside, he reached out to Harry. "Harry…" he began again.

Harry jolted, and his green eyes turned angrily to his face.

"No." He said firmly. Turning on his heels, Harry fled back down the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

**A/N: Ooooh dramatic moment. Theo was a very interesting character to write- both Dom and Sub (sort of). Let me know what you think of DarkSed so far! Your reviews are invaluable to me :) **

**Love you all!**

**TLA**


	13. Subspace

**A/N: Sorry to leave you on that terrible cliffhanger, folks. Here is the next chapter! Check out my profile page to get some more information about the updates. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situation.**

**Warnings: This chapter deals with subspace, which is a D/s element. **

**888888888888**

Harry ran down the corridor, hardly able to see the floor in front of him through the tears. How could he have let himself get into this position? He was stupid. So stupid. Of course Draco had not treated him as an exclusive thing. Theo was just another one of his conquests. How many did he have? Dozens? Dark images flowed through Harry's brain of sweaty bodies, tangled sheets, and gasps of "Draco" whispered by other men.

Harry turned a corner and found himself in the seventh floor corridor, near the Room of Requirement. Looking at the wall that housed the room, he let the anguish fill him. There was nothing the room could give him that would ease the jagged pains that were cutting through his insides.

As the tears began to fall, a door materialized in the stone. Harry walked towards it, unable to do anything else. He felt unmoored. His center was gone. Harry could feel himself plunging into a negative subspace, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Everything felt numb.

The door finished its materialization, and opened with a well oiled movement. Helpless to do otherwise, Harry wandered in.

The room was small for Hogwarts, with a somewhat lower ceiling. There was a warm fire crackling in the hearth on the far side of the wall, and a nice comfortable couch with some books piled up next to it. In the left corner of the room was a black mahogany bed, done with sheets of dark emerald green. It reminded him of Draco. Ignoring the chair, he made his way to the bed.

Harry collapsed on the bed, and gave out a painful gasp. The bed smelled like Draco. Turning over, he inhaled the musk of Draco and felt the tears fall. They were soaking the bed, but there was no one there to tell Harry to stop. Pausing in his cries, the realization that there was no one to tell Harry what to do crashed into him.

He was alone.

**888888888888888**

Draco paced through the corridors, trying to find Harry. He had roughly gotten rid of Theo by hexing him with a nasty boil charm. That would probably get him a detention later, but right now all that mattered was Harry.

Where did he go? Draco burst into the Great Hall. Hermione was there, chewing her lip and for all the world looking like a child who had broken the cookie jar. Striding up to her, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a gasp of surprised fear.

"Where is Harry?" He demanded. His voice was cool, calculating, and full of an unrelenting black rage. Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish, to confused at his actions to reply. He shook her again. "ANSWER ME."

Hermione's face set into a solid position and she tensed under his hands. "Let me go, Malfoy. Now." Her voice spoke of steel.

Draco reluctantly let go of her shoulders, his hands reflexively clenching into fists to relieve his tension. He needed to find Harry before he descended completely into a negative subspace and fell too far for Draco to retrieve him. It was rare for subs to retreat that far into the black, but when they did they suffered severe consequences. Draco's stomach clenched at the idea of Harry, _his Harry_, descending that deep.

"Where." He repeated.

Hermione made an exasperated spread of her arms. "I don't know, okay? I thought he was going to find _you!"_

At her declaration Draco froze. Hermione knew? "How long have you known?"

Hermione looked at his stone face and opted for caution. This was not the Draco to mess with. "Not long, I promise. I swear he just took off. I don't know hardly anything about the two of you, and even less of an idea about where he went when he left here."

Draco felt like screaming. Huffing through his nose like a dragon, he tried to regain a measure of calm. This wasn't like him- he was always the level headed Dom. But Harry was different. He was more fragile, and easier to break. He needed to reach him before he broke. Because if Harry broke…

"Where would he go?" Draco ground out. "When Harry's upset, where does he go?"

Hermione bit her lip and tried to think fast. "Um…"

Draco snarled. "Answer me!"

"God, Draco, I don't know! He loves the lake, but that place is always busy this time of day. He wouldn't go to the dorm, because this is Seamus and Dean's 'special time.' The only place that he'd turn too after that would be the Room of Requirement, but that room is so finicky you'll never find it if Harry doesn't want to be found." Hermione looked over to where Draco was standing and found herself staring at the empty air. Damn, that boy could move fast.

Hermione bit her lip and worried. She hoped Draco found Harry soon. Given the distraught state of Draco, something had gone terribly wrong.

**8888888888888**

Draco raced to the seventh floor in record time, and stopped at the top of the stairs to catch his breath. There was the wall, plain and empty. He knew the room was there. Now the only hard part was getting it to give him the right door. What did he need to think of?

Harry. He needed Harry.

Straightening himself up from his slumped over position at the staircase, he strode towards the wall, thinking only of Harry.

Holding Harry. Comforting Harry. Things that he hadn't been doing. Draco felt himself grimace as the waves of emotion overtook him. Since his realization about their relationship, and seeing Harry's face break at the bottom of that staircase, Draco felt his nurturing protector vibes surge. He needed to care for his Harry.

A door began to materialize in front of him, and Draco felt his heart race. Harry. As soon as the door solidified, Draco wrenched it open on its hinges, feeling the heavy door groan slightly at his insistence.

**88888888**

Draco entered the dark room and targeted his ears towards the sobbing sounds on the left corner. The room was it only by the fire on the far side, but Draco didn't pay it any mind. The decorations of the room meant nothing to him. Every cell in his body was angled towards the shaking boy on the bed, wailing.

Draco felt his heart break, his feet moving of their own volition to the bed.

"Harry?" He said hesitantly.

Harry convulsed on the bed, and Draco felt his stomach drop. Harry had retreated into the negative subspace. Not good.

Draco crawled up on to the bed and came up behind Harry, curving his body around the smaller boy. Harry was making small sobs, wracking his body with each intake of breath. Draco felt his chest go tight. Forcing his feelings down, he focused on the breaking boy in his arms.

He reached up one hand and began stroking the raven black hair. Harry's sobs changed their timbre, becoming softer as the petting continued. Using his other hand, Draco curled his arm around Harry's side, resting it protectively on Harry's lower belly. With his left hand, Draco started rubbing soft soothing circles. Harry's shivers started to die down.

In a negative subspace, Harry wouldn't be able to register anything Draco said. He was too far into it. The only thing that would register immediately was touch. Draco kept up the soothing strokes and pets until he felt Harry's sobs die down to a lower level. After a few minutes, Draco started to speak.

"You're so special, Harry. All I want to do is take care of you and make you feel good. You know that, don't you? You're so special. You're perfect. You're mine, Harry." Draco kept his voice low and soothing. Continuing to whisper, starting interspersing it with quick kisses on the back of Harry's neck.

"Come back to me, Harry. I'm here for you. I will always be here to take care of you. You're so special, Harry."

**888888888**

Coming up from the depths of subspace, Harry felt warmth at his back. Someone was stroking his hair, and a protective arm was around his waist. It felt nice.

What was that noise? It was soothing, and it felt lovely. Someone was calling him special. Harry liked that. It was different tone than he normally heard from people. This voice didn't want anything special from him.

Harry felt his mind come back to his body, and he whimpered. The voice stopped for a second, and then resumed.

Draco.

Harry opened his eyes in shock, and tried to twist around to gaze into those silver eyes. Those eyes at the top of those stairs. He felt the depths rise up for him but the arms holding him refused to let him turn. They refused to let the depths take him.

"Harry." Draco said, relief in his voice.

"W-what do you want? You don't want me anymore." Harry's voice broke at the sound.

"No, Hero, that's not true at all." Draco's voice was soft- softer than Harry had ever heard it. The demanding tone was still in there, but the cadence was different. It was nice. Like velvet roped steel. "I have always wanted you."

"T-T-Theo." Harry accused weakly.

"I was on my way to tell you how much you meant to me when Theo grabbed me in the hall. I used to have a thing with him, but that was years ago, Harry. I promise you. He tried to dominate me and I couldn't let him get away with that. I had to prove him wrong. I'm so sorry, baby."

Draco's voice was full of sorrow, and Harry felt bad for making his Dom feel bad. And now that he explained it, it made sense. Harry felt the panic start to recede.

Draco made more soothing circles on Harry's stomach, and Harry wriggled in appreciation. "You won't do it again?" Harry asked meekly.

"Never. You're mine, Hero. And I am yours." Draco's voice left no room for doubt.

Reassured, Harry smiled. Feeling the rise and fall of his Dom behind him, and soothing strokes on his stomach, Harry drifted off into sleep.

**88888888**

**And there goes another chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of major Draco feels. I know I did : ). It was about time Draco explored the other side to being a good Dominant. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review with your comments, I love hearing about your reactions to different things!**

**Sincerely,**

**TLA**


End file.
